Oxidizing ambients are commonly used in semiconductor processing. For example, oxidizing ambients may be used to supply oxygen to cure materials on a semiconductor substrate. These oxidizing ambients have conventionally included oxygen, steam, or ozone. As process parameters and materials change, there is a continuing need for the development of processes with oxidizing ambients that meet the challenges presented by the changing parameters and materials.